


Farewell

by amuk



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Death, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dies alone just like he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

He lasts longer than he thought he would. By now, he already expected to be dead and delirious, to be one of those monsters he hunted down and put to death. Yet he still can think and contain himself.

 

(It’s her blood.)

 

Still, Zero can’t deny it’s going to happen. Can’t deny what he feels is already occurring, his mind crinkling and fading like an over-used page. His senses heighten, the crowd becoming too loud and the sun too bright. Their blood teases him, torments him, and he starts to gasp.

 

He can control himself, can stop himself from going over too fast and turning into a beast. No one will go down with him as he transforms into an animal. That’s what he’s changing into, a primitive beast controlled by desires and hunger. A mindless creature—she was supposed to kill him before he got this far.

 

(Supposed to, but when did things turn out the way he expected?)

 

Footsteps approach him and he knows without looking what’s to come. Can hear it in the click of the gun, can smell it in the gun powder. He’ll be killed, tossed aside like all the others before him. No one will cry over him, no one will miss him. It will be like he never existed.

 

He chuckles bitterly as the bullet pierces his skin, hungrily eating away at his flesh. This, of all things, still went as he planned.

 

In the end, he dies alone and he can’t say he thought it would be any other way.


End file.
